


父承子继

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 没有对父亲的反叛就没有孩子。





	父承子继

**Author's Note:**

> 过去魔界抹布提及/恋父情结V

人为了更少地体验痛苦，可能会为此加强自己的痛苦或用另外一种痛苦安慰自己，不但不逃避，而且还迷恋这种痛苦，刺激疼痛之处来将其扩大。

这就是为什么过去维吉尔在分娩时会一次又一次想到生下尼禄，而现在当被自己的孩子和弟弟共同分享，他又会想到自己的父亲斯巴达。

维吉尔小时候迷恋他的父亲斯巴达。

维吉尔听说过有些人的父亲会责打孩子，用木板或者用手掌，就打在屁股或腿根。维吉尔也偷偷用树枝试过一次，他对自己下手太重，粗糙的枝条隔着裤子打在臀部先是猛地一麻，然后灼热的痛感具现为一道红痕。或许父亲也可以这么打他，用更大的力道，然后再像讲完睡前故事后用手掌盖住他的眼睛一样，把冰凉的手放在受伤的地方。于是那段时间成为坏孩子并被父亲惩罚的愿望充斥了维吉尔的脑子。

这种过度的迷恋和幻想因父亲的消失搁浅，或遗憾或幸运地仅仅止步于藏在父亲的衣柜里，没有进展到在父亲教他剑术的时候勃起。

他没有机会对自己的父亲勃起，但现在他的孩子有。

 

尼禄看着维吉尔光裸的身体，表面镇定地眨了眨眼，喉结滚动。维吉尔伸出手去碰触它就像去挑逗某种奇怪的性器官，尼禄瑟缩了一下，可能是觉得维吉尔比起爱抚更会掐断他的脖子，但还是乖乖任父亲的手掌覆在他皮肤上，像抚摸大型犬的皮毛般慢慢滑到胸口。

实际上维吉尔只是在感叹。就像自己剖下的一个恶性肿瘤竟然长成了一个拥有自我意识的孩子，而这个孩子的眼睛里确有自己的影子。

尼禄凑过去想吻他，被维吉尔的一根手指挡住了嘴唇。

“向我证明。”他用这句话，用他灰蓝色的眼睛，像父亲斯巴达当初让他从此每天雷打不动练习剑术般把自己的孩子定在原处。

证明他是个好孩子？还是证明他拥有资格？

尼禄发出一声小动物般的呜咽。

但丁可没见过尼禄这么乖的模样。或许真有冥冥之中一切确有隐秘的联系，他突然想到了小时候在父亲面前乖巧得像个天使的哥哥。“我老哥是个控制狂。你得反过来控制他。”他用那副传授经验的模样，从背后突然卡住维吉尔的脖子，逼迫他不满地胳膊往后一顶，顶到肋骨的刺痛让但丁做了个鬼脸。

但维吉尔的确既想让尼禄服从他，又想被反抗。

没有对父亲的反叛就没有孩子。

斯巴达对他的期盼先是拥有快乐的人生，再是一个合格的兄长，最后如果他想，还可以成为父亲的继承者。“没有成为父亲那样的人，反而怀上了弟弟的孩子”，很难说维吉尔当时因反抗占据自己身体的异物而孕吐时，是否会在这种自我惩罚般的欲呕感中感觉到反叛父亲斯巴达的快乐。

只是他没想到，自己的孩子日后会以更可怕的方式来反叛他。

一小时前，尼禄撞破了维吉尔和但丁的做爱现场。刚搞完了好几轮的兄弟俩像是打了漫长的一架，两腿分开骑跨在但丁身上的维吉尔腰都被掐青了，小腹也微微鼓胀起来，而他的臀瓣就像空气中有两只手将它掰开了一样合不拢，臀间那个本该紧闭的穴口也大开着，内里红嫩的肠肉正对着尼禄——操，他刚才果然没感应错，但丁魔人化了，要不然就是维吉尔现在屁股里还含着一个透明的啤酒瓶。

可怜的尼禄四个月前还没想清楚自己到底是不是喜欢但丁，但丁又是不是他爸，三个月前又得开始怀疑是不是对父亲一见钟情，今天就意外发现这俩人其实早就搞到了一起，而且自以为是父亲的人其实是妈妈，曾经的暗恋对象倒的确是他爸。尼禄当时就举了中指，只想操他的斯巴达家。

口嗨一时爽，但丁挑挑眉，“那你来？”

现在他真的有机会操斯巴达的孩子了。还是他潮湿而虚弱、被射满后像是又怀孕了的父亲——他觉得自己要是现在改口叫维吉尔妈，可能会被直接从二楼扔下去。而且——他以前怎么没发现维吉尔那张看起来总在说我不高兴的冷脸竟然可以这样色情？

 

尼禄在维吉尔的教导下给他做口活。尼禄学得极快，没有但丁那种不听话还爱咬人的习性，让维吉尔第一次享受到了拥有掌控权的快乐。

他在即将高潮前制止了尼禄。“你想获得什么奖励？”

尼禄抬起头，他真的很努力，因为深喉的窒息感脸都红透了，此时无辜而迷茫地看着父亲，像是没想到还能获得奖励。

过了一会儿他声音沙哑地回答：“我可以……舔你这里吗？”

他的眼睛像是盯着什么猎物似的盯着维吉尔的乳头。

维吉尔点点头，于是尼禄像撒欢的小狗扑上来，让维吉尔猝不及防后背撞上了但丁的胸膛。痒痒的舔吸感从胸口传来，他犹豫了几秒，抬起手碰触尼禄短短的头发。他们大概是第一次离这么近。和床上爱说骚话的但丁不同，尼禄这种可怜兮兮的乖巧让维吉尔很是受用。

“老哥你耳朵红了。这是不是让你想到什么了？”但丁从后面搂紧维吉尔，发硬的阴茎随着姿势的变化夹在他臀瓣之间，磨蹭根本合不拢的穴口嫩肉。

“你给尼禄喂过奶吗？”

这直白的问题让维吉尔偏过头去躲避但丁咬他耳朵的嘴巴。

其实他给尼禄……哺乳过一次。那次经历几乎让维吉尔发疯，从此深信母亲定对婴儿有一定意识的兽性态度，特别是哺乳时。他还记得那种感觉，孩子不知轻重的吸吮和软软牙床的挤压下，他第一次察觉到有东西从自己的乳孔流出，就像在流血。于是他冷漠、呆滞又慌乱，像个被关起来的疯子，差点把手里的孩子掐死。

不管怎么说，扔掉要比掐死好。抛弃性尝试总是母亲对孩子做出的第一反应。尝试这个概念很迷人，又能给选择带来合理性。有了它就谁也不欠谁什么，就总能找到理由做随便什么事，随便什么人。而维吉尔意志坚定，抛弃孩子的尝试一次成功。

尼禄也不知道自己是怎么了。他着迷地舔弄维吉尔的乳头就像去舔蛋糕顶那枚沾奶油的樱桃，几乎都快要把乳尖吸破皮，牙齿有时不小心蹭到乳孔边缘，维吉尔就会拽紧他脑后的头发，从紧咬的牙关里逸出一句满足的喘息，催促他别再耽搁时间。

维吉尔在尼禄喊他“父亲”的时候硬得不可救药。他感受到一种野性而迷乱的乐趣，而这种乐趣最开始来源于他和但丁的意乱情迷，源于战斗之后他几乎被弟弟摁着操进岩石里去。

一种没来由的羞耻感让他用胳膊挡住了脸。

“你喊错了，他可是生你的那个。”但丁笑了起来，干脆让他转过来，于是维吉尔自我逃避般地乖乖张开嘴含进了弟弟的阴茎，那副闭着眼努力吸屌的模样让但丁想到了小时候自己的哥哥看着父亲斯巴达，是怎样无意识地舔着棒棒糖。

很快维吉尔就后悔了，因为尼禄比但丁乖巧只是性经验严重缺乏带来的错觉，而他现在上下两个嘴都被塞满，就像是被彻底贯穿固定在了原地，甚至不能命令这两个人慢一点，也不要顶那么深。维吉尔之前早就被魔人化的但丁彻底操开了，根本不用什么时间适应，肉穴就温顺地整根含住尼禄的阴茎本能地吮。尼禄也没什么经验，只觉得快乐像海啸先是把他打得发懵，又很快被浸得混混沌沌，只能靠着一股蛮力把自己狠狠嵌进维吉尔的身体里，阴茎顶端浅浅地顶到了紧闭的肉环。

维吉尔的宫口早就被操得红肿，先前但丁射进去的东西根本流不出来，当尼禄不知轻重地一下一下往前撞，但丁魔人化后略烫的精液就只能在抽插间隙从那个小口里一点点淌出来。

但丁从维吉尔潮红的眼角和收紧的喉管意识到尼禄戳到了哪里。

他提醒哥哥：“他要回去了。”

维吉尔瞳孔紧缩，他突然想到了见过的景象：鲑鱼洄游产卵，母鲑鱼因孕育而鳞片剥落，双目变盲，最后逐渐解体……这一幕曾让他恨极自己包括尼禄在内的每一个孩子。而现在他的孩子里，最优秀的那个就像洄溯的小鱼，经过漫长的竞争终于将回到母亲的子宫。

在他被迫张开双腿被恶魔轮奸，不断地生下一个又一个孩子，接受了自己将参与编写所有魔界下一代的基因片段时，他对父亲斯巴达的反叛就已经完成了。而现在，尼禄也要完成他自己的。

头顶灯泡微弱的光，梦里银铬一般闪闪发亮的水面，一切的一切都混成无所顾忌的快乐，维吉尔腰背紧绷，在接连高强度的性爱里大腿发颤，发昏的脑袋好像已经想象出了自己被但丁和尼禄完全射满后，那像是肉体被完全贯通了一般上下一起流出精液的样子，在头晕目眩里终于呜咽起来。


End file.
